Is This Real?
by Kurohi Rokujou
Summary: Every person wishes for a land of dreams and magic. For five sixteen year old girls and a ten year old boy this seemed impossible seeing that there families were taken away from them and killed. Watching an anime named Fairy Tail was their only safe haven. On a perfect starlit night a wish would change their lives forever. -I am not god writer but I hope you enjoy.
1. This Isn't Real

Rosened Heights  
It was just another lazy day at certain house that kept five girls and a boy who ran away from 'home' as soon as they heard they would be put in different foster homes all around the world. The names of the girls are Michiru Sakura, Joan(pronounced Jo-anne) Suzuki, Katherine Ito, Haley Mori, and Hikari Sasaki. The young boy's name is Eli Sakura. They were all just sixteen (girls Hikari is fiftteen) and ten (Eli) years of age. All are also major fans of the anime Fairy Tail. Each one of them has a crush on a dragon slayer:  
Michiru=Natsu Dragneel  
Joan=Rouge Cheney  
Katherine=Gajeel Redfox  
Haley=Sting Eucliffe  
Hikari=Laxus Dreayer  
Eli=Wendy Marvell  
These youngsters didn't expect what would happen after they wish on a perfect starlit night that their favorite anime was real. Unfortunately they never got the advice:Be careful what you wish for.  
~X~  
"Ugh! I don't want to go to school tomorrow!" The usually happy and energetic Joan said. "I know Jojo even though it's still Sunday, tomorrow will be school time, again." Michiru said. "Ok, I have an idea. Let's choose the magic we would have if we were real Fairy Tail mages." said the end they picked:  
Michiru=Water Dragon Slayer  
Joan=Music Dragon Slayer  
Katherine= Mineral Dragon Slayer  
Haley=Ice Dragon Slayer  
Hikari=Thunder Dragon Slayer  
Eli=Earth Dragon Slayer  
It was pretty obvious to any body who knew them that these people love Fairy Tail and its dragon slayers. After a while of fun, Michiru said "Oh shoot! It's 4. p.m I gotta go work! Please don't try to burn the house down! Or at least no mess. Jojo, Kat, Lyle, keep Riri and Eli out of trouble." Every one except Hikari and Eli said "Aye sir!" they all laughed. "Well I'm off bye! I'll be back later." And with that she was off.  
~X~  
After work Michiru was thinking about the wish her, the girls, and Eli made.  
Flashback:  
They all held hands and wished out loud the exact same wish: I wish that the dragon slayer I love would come into this reality and after falling in love with me he or she would take me to their fantasy land filled with magic and dreams to come true.  
End of Flashback  
"Wow" thought Michiru "If that really comes true I'll be so-" her thoughts were interrupted by her tripping and falling over a box. "Atte...what the hell did I trip over?" She said while getting up and dusting herself up. "A box? i wonder what's inside." she said then she gasped at the site of...

A-N: Alright please tell what you think. I am not very confident in my writing.


	2. Explanation Please?

She gasped at the site of six kitten sized dragons. "What the heck?! Ok calm down and breathe, Its probably just a trick that Hikari and Eli are playing on me. They know I watch way too much anime! Well, then I should take their little pranking equipment back to them." She started walking home, expecting a very good reason from her little brother Eli and friend Hikari.  
~X~  
Earthland : Fiore; one day before  
It was just another restless day in the number one guild: Fairy Tail. The grand magic games may have ended but this guild isn't familiar with the word _relax. _"Come on stripper let's settle this!" said the pink-headed fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel. Apparently he challenged his fellow guild member, Gray Fullbuster, to fight just because they bumped into each other. The whole guild sweat-dropped at his sudden out-burst. "Oh yeah? Bring it on flames for brains!" said Gray. Every body knew it wasn't going to end well, but they didn't dare move a finger. "You guys know Erza is just in the next room, right?" Lucy the celestial mage said. "Stay out of it Lucy!" They both said. "Stay out of what?" Erza said. She had heard some commotion in the room over a decided to check it out. "Out of nothing Erza. We were just playing around isn't that right buddy Natsu?" Gray said suddenly causing every body in the guild laugh. Then a knock came from the doors. When they opened the doors standing there was Rouge Cheney and Sting Eucliffe. Every one stopped dead in their tracks. "Don't worry we come in peace. We just wanted to congratulate you all for finally beating us and putting us in our place. Winning was the only thing we could think of but by you winning it made us realize that life isn't all about winning and being the best doesn't mean it really means that. Again thank you it really did help." Sting said. "You're welcome I guess." Natsu said. "I know let's have dragon slayer chit-chat time all six of us! Alright?" "Six?" Sting and Rouge said. "Yup, me, Gajeel,Wendy,Laxus,you, and Rouge."  
~X~  
After a while of talking and walking the dragon slayers decided to find an inn to spend the night in. When they slept they all dreamed about their dragons and a girl, a boy in Wendy's case.  
Natsu= A girl with black hair and lavender eyes. Igneel told him her name was Michiru.  
Rouge= a girl with semi long reddish brown hair and brown eyes. Skiadrum said her name was Joan.  
Gajeel= A girl with dark brown and black hair and dark brown eyes. Metalicana said the girls name was Katherine.  
Sting= A girl with long light red hair and hazel eyes. Weisslogia said her name was Haley.  
Laxus= A girl with long pitch black hair and navy blue eyes. The girl introduced herself as Hikari, and then ran off.  
Wendy= A boy with dark brown hair and olive green eyes. Grandeeney said his name was Eli.  
They all woke up and looked around only to see that they were inside a dark room and sorta looked like dragons. Of course too many people inside a small dark room isn't a very good thought to have. After a while the felt the room move and some one speaking. "Atte...What the heck did I trip over?" they all freaked out and passed out. Very brave of them to. They felt themselves moving, motion sickness kicked in, and thus our story continues.


	3. SoYou'reReal?

Michiru was walking while at home everyone, especially not Eli and Hikari, didn't know that Michiru was trying very hard to not come up with a plan to assassinate Eli and Hikari. Everyone was doing last minute homework for tomorrow was yet another torturous day at school. Well almost everyone. "Haley I suggest you do that goddamned homework before Michiru comes and takes away your anime and manga privileges for a week, because honestly I can't see you surviving that." Katherine said. Everyone thought of Michiru as the older sister and almost mother since technically she paid the light and internet bills. To these people anime and manga was their blood and air, they just couldn't live without it! Haley froze and got her homework out. "Aye sir!" she said worried and started to attack her homework. Then they heard the front door open and close meaning Michiru was home and by the sound of her steps she was pissed and was going to pick a bone with someone. She went up stairs a door closed then they turned and looked at themselves. "Eli, Hikari may your souls rest in peace and may your death be fast and painless." Katherine, Joan, and Haley said apparently paying their respects early. "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Eli and Haley yelled. They all worried for themselves in the living room of their two-story house. "Everyone. My room. NOW." Michiru called. The all were nervous the only reasons someone was to be in Michiru's room were to be either congratulated or decapitated. They were begging to god that they were being congratulated. "This is going to be hell on earth to those who pranked me." Michiru thought, smirking. "Ok I called you to this room because I wanted know if this box belonged to anyone here. if not then all step forward and tell me what's inside." Everyone went to look but were immediately returned because of a voice. "Oi, anyone out there? Help!?" The voice sounded like one straight out of an anime, the anime Fairy Tail to be precise. What was inside?


	4. Freak Out: Fairy Tail Style

*The cursing starts...now!*  
"Ok why did it sound like Natsu Dragneel was in that box?" Joan asked. Everyone was officially being freaked-out. If Eli and Hikari _the_ pranksters did not the commit the prank then, who did!? "Eli are you sure you that you and Hikari did not make the prank making believe there are dragons the size of kittens in that fucking box?" Michiru said in between gritted teeth. "No we swear it on the holy grounds of the cemetery where all of our parents lay." Hikari said. For this small family when it came to a serious thing they swore it on there parents graves, for the were all orphans. "Ok. Now this is serious if Eli and Hikari didn't do this prank then there's only one thing to do. Oh boy I'm so gonna regret this later, but what else can we do? You guys bring out the big guns." Michiru sighed. "You aren't serious! The last we took that out the poor guy was almost beat to death! But then again, he pretty much deserved it he was going to try to take Hikari and Eli and was-" Haley said but was cut off by Eli and Hikari "Shut the fuck up! Don't bring that horrible thing up now in this freaking situation!" "Guys calm down. Alright you got it Katherine?" Michiru asked. Katherine nodded. Then right there in her hands was...a broom in Michiru's hands was considered a great threat to the opponent because of the karate she took as a kid. Eli was in the process of learning but was still capable of taking care of himself. They all stepped close behind Michiru and Eli as they approached the box. Once there they met face-to-face with six dragons. Six talking dragons. They were all inside the box complaining, talking, crying, or acting like no shit was happening. "Um... Whose the most calm one here?" Joan asked then a black dragon with red eyes stepped forward. "I'm not the "In Charge" here but I'll explain. My name is Rouge Cheney from Sabertooth and we some how ended up here in your room. We are all from the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth guilds. Can you please tell us if we're in a town near Magnolia or if we are even in Fiore?" The small dragon said from Joan's palms. Everyone was looking to each other as if they could read each other's thoughts. This was real and it was happening:Their wish had come true. "I-i'm sorry to say that you're not any where near Magnolia or Fiore at that." Eli said breaking the awkward silence. All at once the five other dragons stopped talking and started to listen. Eli continued, "Your not in earthland as you call it. Your in the real world and in our town (or city which ever you readers want) Rosened Heights." We all expected a gasp but instead we got roared at. "What the hell do you mean!?" and golden dragon said. A small sky blue dragon was behind a reddish-pink dragon crying. "I meant what I meant. it's the truth we are not fucking with as you were probably going to say. Now i'm gonna regret this: we need to find a way to turn you all back."  
~x~  
*Michiru's P.O.V*  
Eli took all five guys to his room considering he's a boy and Wendy Marvel stayed with us. "I'm gonna go with the first thing I thought of. Think of yourself as a human." Katherine said. Wendy looked like she was thinking hard and a small pop was heard. There was a bit of fog in the room. After the fog cleared there stood a small human Wendy. Hikari gave her some clothes. We went do stairs and all the boys were already waiting. "What did ya guys do to turn back?" Haley asked. "They all thought really hard on looking human then, pop, fog was there and in the fog were a naked Natsu, Gajeel, Lauxs, Sting,and Rouge. oh yeahg, we need to go freaking shopping for these guys they can not just use ten year old clothes while their here!" Eli exclaimed worried. "Alright" i sighed "Tomorrow we'll go to the ugh mall" Isaid. I just hate going to the mall. "Yes shopping!" All the girls except for me shrieked in joy. "Yay" i said sarcastically. "Oh yeah but i will cost you my children." I said evilly. Katherine, Joan, Haley, and Hikari gulped. "You all have no anime or manga for a week. AND just to make sure hand in you laptops to me before you go to bed." Then I went to the Kitchen preparing for 6 dragon slayer endless pitted stomachs.


	5. Why Us?

After the confession session in between Hikari and Laxus,everyone met up in the food court which was probably not the best idea considering Mr. Natsu Dragneel has an enormous appetite and an endless pitted stomach. The dragon slayer super smelling was not helping that matter at all. "Michiru please? I'm starving!" He was apparently begging Michiru because he was 'starving to death'."Who was the idiot who decided to meet up in food court?" Michiru and Katherine said in sync. The gang minus the FT crew, Joan, and Hikari automatically knew. "Joan Suzuki why the fuck did you make us meet up in the food court! Do you not remember the freaking super smelling and enormous appetite? Geez, you know they're all hungry and the food court expenses are coming out of **your** wallet, that will fix everything." Haley smirked. "Fine it's my fault. I was stupid enough to not remember and- Is that Laxus and Hikari?" Joan said surprised going slightly into match-maker mode. Everyone turned around to see Laxus Dreayer and Hikari Sasaki holding hands. "Whoa Laxus being nice! Pinch me I'm dreaming!" Natsu said forgetting completely about his hungry strike. All the dragon slayers turned and saw Hikari and Laxus smiling and laughing. "Hey did any body tell them where we were suppose to meet up?" Katherine asked. Joan laughed worried. "I guess I didn't tell them so that could happen. Hehe." Everyone from the Rosened Heights home turned wide-eyed but then their faces softened and awed. "I don't want to be the bringer of bad news but Eli I hear a beeping sound coming from your coat." Gajeel said. "Eh?!" Eli flung his coat off him only for a little beeping noise to become louder then stop and the message to sound. _"Think you can get away from me? Well don't put your hopes up. Sooner or late you'll have to say good bye to your dear sister and your so called family. And I have decided to be gentle with you and your black haired friend. Farewell, for now" _An eerily familiar voice said. Eli stood stood still shocked and scared. Michiru hugged him,"Its ok i won't let him get near again. He's not going to take you not now not ever." Eli calmed down a bit and fell asleep after saying,"Sister, why us? Why do the worst things have to happen to us?". "Michiru here I'll take him for you let's go home." Natsu said. Michiru gave Eli to him and was left with the coat."I have a feeling that he wouldn't want this coat anymore." Joan said. They all threw the coat away and went back home. That day at the mall was pretty hectic.  
*At Home*  
The car ride was quiet and by the time they got home the weirdness wore off. "Come on! What are sleeping arrangements for tonight?" Natsu asked hoping he would be with Michiru. All the dragon slayers hoped to be with the person they like. They girls were in Michiru's room while Eli was still sleeping in his room and Wendy along with him. "What are the sleeping arrangements for tonight?" Haley asked. The girls decided to leave Eli and Wendy alone since they were both already sleeping in Eli 's room. Hikari was going to sleep with Laxus in her room, Michiru and Natsu, Haley and Sting, Joan and Rouge, Katherine was going to sleep in her room and Gajeel was going to sleep in living room on the couch. (Don't be dirty minded readers!) They all had dreams that were clearly very nice because they all woke up at 10:30 p.m the next day. Of course they all flipped out especially Katherine since she woke up to see Gajeel's sleeping face. "AHHHH! Gajeel what the fuck are you doing in my bed?!" she screamed. Gajeel got knocked out by one of Katherine's punches to the face. It was going to be a hectic stay for the dragon slayers.


End file.
